Gold
Lyrics I’ve tried to let it go But these butterflies I can’t ignore Cause every time that I look at you Know we’re in a catch 22 We’ve been friends for so long but I Need to tell you what’s on my mind I’m sick and tired of playing games ‘Cause I know that you feel the same I Know you inside out, so I’m asking now Take a chance on me How much clearer can I be? Hey, boy, watcha gonna do If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move I’m Gold, Gold You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company So bet your money on me I’m Gold, Gold Do I really need to spell it out? My heart skips when you're around I got everything that you need So come on baby get close to me So confused that i'm not surprised From greater bells, and rolled the dice Know all your moves, dont know why I fall Should put me out, but I want it all I Know you inside out, so I’m asking now Take a chance on me How much clearer can I be? Hey, boy, watcha gonna do If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move I’m Gold, Gold You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company So bet your money on me I’m Gold, Gold Na ra ta la la I’m Gold, Gold Na ra ta la la I’m Gold, Gold Been to cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya You’re not a fool you see what I’m about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya! Hey, boy, watcha gonna do If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move I’m Gold, Gold You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company So bet your money on me I’m Gold, Gold Na ra ta la la I’m Gold, Gold Na ra ta la la I’m Gold, Gold Development “Gold” is the upcoming debut single by American singer and Nickelodeon star Victoria Justice. The track is confirmed as the lead single from her highly-anticipated debut studio album that’s scheduled for release later this year via Columbia Records. The singer confirmed on Twitter that the new single is an upbeat fun song and it will be released on June 18th. This is not the first time the singer edit songs. Remember that she has recorded tracks for the three seasons of the TV series she was starring called “Victorious” (2010-2013) and also contributed to the soundtrack of movie “Spectacular!” (2009). With this new single, Justice joins her fellow Ariana Grande and Miranda Cosgrove, which have also started their musical careers after achieving success through their involvement in the Nickelodeon television series. Category:Songs Category:Singles